


rosy

by carstairstar



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstar/pseuds/carstairstar
Summary: In which Jiwoo have a big garden in her backyard and her neighbour Sooyoung is curious about the flowers and the pretty girl who takes care of them.





	rosy

Sooyoung was used to waking everyday to the flowers outside her window.

Even if they had no light, the girl could swear they shined. The colors contrasted well with the fragrances that exhaled in the ambient and gave a soft, smooth feeling.

She liked it. Life was so stressful and those short moments were one of the things that made it worth it. When she would get up from bed and face the flowers on her neighbour's backyard, it would always make her heart pound and she couldn't help but to smile.

Sooyoung wondered if the girl had any idea of how the thing she created benefited others. It really did. It made Sooyoung's day more enjoyable.

Sooyoung liked to see the dedication and care her neighbour put into those flowers. All of them - the roses, dandelions, tulips, jasmines and much more - had their own charm and it was a simple beauty.

____

Jiwoo was used to waking up everyday to the letters left at her front door. It was a weird thing at first, to have a secret admirer, and it made her uncomfortable. She couldn't get rid of the sensation of being watched and so, she was quite scared.

She was passionate about flowers and the fact that whoever was sending her those letter knew it made her uneasy.  
Each letter came only with the meaning of a flower. No signature other than "your secret admirer."  
While watching teenager movies, she wanted to receive those too.

But once it became a reality, it made her startled.  
It could be anyone. In the beggining she even though about the possibility of it being a prank, but after two months of such dedication, she was convinced it was not.

Slowly, she learnt about her secret admirer.  
She figured out who the person sending her all of those letters actually was and she couldn't be more relieved because she had a crush on that girl too.

____

Sooyoung never tried to hide her identity. She was just too shy to knock in Jiwoo's door and talk to her. The girl loved to watch her neighbour's garden from her window and mainly, to watch Jiwoo taking care of the flowers so meticulously.

They were neighbours for five years now and the whole time consisted of Sooyoung falling more and more for the flower's girl.  
Even though Jiwoo was small and fragile, she felt intimidated by her. Maybe it was just her shyness or the fact that she was, indeed, in love.

Sooyoung noticed she didn't like to live with that pressure on her chest. It was so good to see Jiwoo smiling and see her taking care of the flowers as if they were the most precious thing on earth.  
She decided she needed to do something and like this, the letters started.

The first one was about the only flower Sooyoung could remember properly.

"Pink roses  
Sweetness, poetic romance, gentleness and admiration.

\- your secret admirer"

Of course Sooyoung though it was too cliché, but she did it anyway. Trying to transmit through flowers what her heart felt.

Jiwoo has been in love with Sooyoung since they became neighbours.

She didn't see the girl often and they never talked before, but her beauty and gentleness were enough. Jiwoo followed her in social media and she couldn't help but to fall for such a noble girl.

Both of them swallowed their feelings for each other for two entire years. Because it would be weird to just come and say "hey, I have a crush on you." and also because they were shy.  
When Jiwoo put her hands in the first letter, a bit of her heart hoped it was from Sooyoung. But she gave up on this idea. Sooyoung was too much for her and obviously would never look at her like that.

Jiwoo liked to see Sooyoung watching her from the window. She knew the girl was only looking at the flowers but part of her wished that she was being noticed too.

 

Jiwoo only realized it was Sooyoung a long time after. She noticed the looks the girl gave her, not only by her window, but everytime they met on the street. Even then, it was hard for her to accept this and she had to talk to all of her friends to confirm it.

Then, one day, she decided to take proof. She had nothing to lose anyway. So, grabbing the letter she receveid early on that day, she wrote something in the verse and put it in the same place. This way, when the person went to deliver another one, they'd find it.

And it worked.

Sooyoung was surprised when she saw the paper on the ground, starting to think that Jiwoo didn't pick that one up the day before. But she grabbed it and she could swear there was something knocking in the bottom of her stomach when she saw the calligraphy.

She couldn't help but to laugh since it looked like it was written by a child. But she found it cute and smiled at the though Jiwoo left that for her.  
Sooyoung rushed back to her house just to see the message she receveid, after being the one to just send for a long time.

The smile stamped on her face just turned bigger while she passed her eyes through the letters. Her heart was beating so fast, she could swear Jiwoo was able to hear it from her house.

"Dear Sooyoung,  
search meaning for Ambrosia."

Something in Sooyoung's body was just wrong. The way her organs responded to it wasn't normal. Everything on her was pounding, shining. The blood burning hot in her veins such was the happiness that went through her skin when she read her name in that paper.  
Jiwoo knew it was her.

Sooyoung was quick to search on internet what ambrosia meant and she almost fell down the chair when she saw the words on the screen.

"Ambrosia stands for a reciprocal love."

She pinched her own cheeks to confirm that was a real thing. She never felt such happiness in her entire life and she couldn't forbid her feet from walking towards Jiwoo's house.  
She only needed a confirmation and she had it now.

It was just when knocked in the door that she noticed what she was doing. She didn't have a topic or subject they could talk about and her palms started sweating while waiting for the girl to open the door.  
Sooyoung's cheeks were bright red and Jiwoo though she looked adorable.

"So I was right, it seems." Jiwoo said. Sooyoung kept staring at the ground and the youngest one's heart was jumping in her chest.  
"Yes."

Sooyoung was smiling at her own feet while Jiwoo was smiling at her.  
"Well, maybe you want to come in?"  
She asked and held Sooyoung's hand. The feeling in their skins grew and transposed into their neural system, making both of them shiver.

Jiwoo's eyes were tearing up in excitement and happiness. She lead Sooyoung inside, hoping that the girl would think about something because things were starting to be awkward.  
They were heading to the couch when Sooyoung had an idea.

"Actually... can we go to your backyard?"

Jiwoo nodded her head in agreement as a little kid would do and this was the sweetest thing to Sooyoung. She held her hand tighter and they headed to the garden they connected them in the first place.

"You know, for the longest time I wondered if you knew how good this place is. Everyday when I'm stressed I look at your garden and it's just so peacefully beautiful." Sooyoung blushed, but managed to look into Jiwoo's eyes " just like you."

Jiwoo could swear the butterflies in her stomach were trying to scape, trying to fly above those flowers in front of them. But she didn't want them to go away, she wanted to keep that feeling and so, she played with Sooyoung's palm, the slightest contact giving so many emotions.

The air was becoming rarefied but somehow it felt good. Sooyoung wanted to picture that moment in mind forever. The moment they finally accepted what they felt for each other, in the middle of such a picturesque garden, their feelings fluctuating around them.

 

Jiwoo suggested to teach Sooyoung how to lead with the flowers. This way, they headed to one of the flowers bed and sat on the ground. Sooyoung couldn't care less about how dirty her pants would be in the end, she was too absorbed in the moment to see anything else.

Jiwoo showed her the right amount of fertilizer that should be used on the roses. Sooyoung watered it with care, trying to cherish the flower as much as the girl next to her did.

"Sooyoung." Jiwoo called after a whole minute in silence. She bit her lip, hesitating, and eyed Sooyoung as if she could disappear at any moment. "Do you want to help me take care of the garden?"

"I am doing this already, no?" Sooyoung gave her a confused look.

Cute.

"I mean, just like I do. Everyday." Jiwoo was nervous about the girl's response.

"Of course."

Sooyoung stood up and offered a hand to Jiwoo. Both of them entered the house once again and the youngest served them tea.

"It's good."

Jiwoo said after sipping her tea. Sooyoung was looking directly to her, as if trying to solve all of her mysteries. As if she was the most precious thing.  
Jiwoo new it because it was the same way she looked at her flowers. She was feeling her heart so warm.

"What?" Sooyoung finally asked.

"To be here with you."

Jiwoo could see the redness taking place in the girl's face and neck and she couldn't help but to smile at how cute it was.  
Usually, Sooyoung seemed so incredible and unreachable but in that moment, she was a fragile girl.

They spent the rest of the morning together and when Sooyoung stood up claiming she had to leave, Jiwoo's heart wanted to scream 'no' but she couldn't.  
Instead, she got up too and accompanied Sooyoung to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Jiwoo nodded and leaned in, softly kissing Sooyoung's cheek. Her skin was hurt and Jiwoo wondered if she was the responsable for that.

"See you tomorrow, Sooyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> hey uwu this is my first work on ao3 and I hope you like it!  
> Also, follow me on twitter if you want @dovecults, I write aus quite often!


End file.
